Fantendo Fanon Feature 2018/Preview/Ursa Division
Something's Staining the Oasis The scene opens up on a valley, deep in the desert. It travels down the sides of the walls, which seem stained with black, acidic sludge. The camera pans down to a path along the valley walls, a scorpion-person with a hammer, traveling alongside a camel-person, who's wearing a pair of gauntlets. The two are marching forwards, the camel hoisting some ore over his shoulder. However, as the duo travel forwards, a howl is suddenly heard. The two look over their shoulders, and then look around the walls. They then seem to focus on the sludge. Suddenly, the sludge then seems to jut out unnaturally, seeming to take a shape. '' ''Realizing the horror of the situation, the two of them run faster. Then, the sludge-shapes jumped out, landing upon the path. The sludge molds back into shape, before forming into coyotes, each boasting tails that are much longer, and whose tails are tipped with a hand-like limb. They let out distorted howls, before lunging towards the duo. They keep running, while the sludge-coyotes trail behind them, each step leaving behind an acidic burn in the trail beneath them. They keep running, but some sludge ahead of them forms shapes as well, spitting out more sludge-coyotes. The two found themselves cornered. At that, the camel set down the ores, and then brings up his hands, ready for a fight. The scorpion also brings out his hammer, ready for a fight. The coyotes lunge, and the camel punches one away, while the other smashes the other coyote. The coyotes keep rushing in, while the duo keep fighting. As they do though, a strange shadow passed over them. They looked up, and spied a water-ball coming down towards them. It splashed onto them, exploding into a splash of water. At that, the sludge-creatures are suddenly wiped away, decimated by the attack. The soaked scorpion and camel turn towards the source, and spied the following figure' approaching them... Survival of the Fittest The trailer opens with a shot of a snowfield. Snow is rushing around at an alarming rate. The camera pans in, and soon spies a nomad wearing a heavy snow-coat, hood brought up and keeping the face in darkness, and thick pants, as well as thick boots. The nomad appears to be fastening a sharped rock to the end of a thick stick, forming a makeshift spear. Once it's made, the nomad stands up, and begins walking forwards. As they step out into the open, they hold their spear up defensively, scanning the area. However, when there's no sign of enemies, they put the spear on their back. They walk forwards some more, the snow still flurrying. As they step forwards, players began to make out some building-like structures. Soon, the sound of the nomad's boots crunching snow is replaced by the sound of boots on concrete. The camera panned down, showing a distinct road beneath the nomad's feet. They keep stepping forwards, and players can see more ruined buildings, some reduced to mere pieces. They enter what looks like an abandoned shopping mall. Though, they entered from the upper floor. They look down over one of the railings, and see distinct, large claw marks over the floor. They looked around, before spying a wire between their end and the railing on the other end. They then get to it, climb over the railing, and began climbing over to the other side. They soon got to the other side, and climbed over the railing. Over at the other end, they get into a medicine store, and scan the shelves, only to realize the place has been cleaned out. They seem upset, and march out. However, as they step out, they see a similarly dressed man where they once stood. The other nomad appears to be holding a sack of medicine. There's a moment of realization, and the first nomad suddenly lunges for the line, and tries to climb over towards the guy with the medicine. However, he takes up his axe, and then slams it upon the rope, sending the nomad plummeting to the floor. They land, and momentarily have the wind knocked out of them. They struggle to get up, but then they hear a stomping. They turn towards it, and see a giant figure. It looks like a polar bear, except much bigger, they wield a giant set of jaws, and their toes are larger, boasting larger claws. The beast growled, and scraped at the ground, huffing. The nomad, realizing a fight may be inevitable, draws the spear, and holds it out defensively. The beast howled, and then charged. Right before impact, the nomad is seen rearing back and stabbing towards the beast... Super Hero Force? The camera opens on a shot of a city's rooftops. The city itself seems fairly futuristic, featuring lots of holographic signs and billboards. A couple of people wearing dark clothing are running out onto the roof, the sound of police sirens behind them. They each seem to be holding heavy bags of money. They stop on the roof, and pant a little, catching their breath. However, when they stood, a spotlight was suddenly shone on them. Worried, the two robbers look around, and the camera cut to a far off view, revealing the spotlight to bear the symbol of a bird. Then, it cut back to a view on the roof of the worried robbers. Suddenly, they hear voices. Masculine Voice: When evil dares to strike from the shadows... Feminine Voice: You can count on the Birds of the Night to peck you out! The spotlight moved from the roof, and to the sky, where two people, one wearing a white, bird-like outfit, the other wearing a gold, bird-like outfit. They were gliding to the roof. Confused, the robbers take a second to finally pull out their guns, before firing at the two. They both weaved away from the gunshots, still diving towards the duo. They tackled their respective robber down, rolling over them, and stylishly dismounting. The robbers got up, and turned to fire, but the gold-wearing vigilante kicks the gun out of her's hand, and the white-wearing vigilante grabs the robber's wrist and pulls it past his armpit, leaving the gun away from his head. He then struck the robber with a headbutt, while the gold-wearing vigilante elbowed her robber away. When the gold-wearing vigilante's robber was knocked back, he pulled out a knife, and lunged at her. She suddenly screeched though, sending the robber flying backwards with a supersonic screech. The white-clad vigilante got on his robber's shoulders, leapt up, turned around, and screeched down at him, blasting the robber against the roof beneath him with a supersonic screech. The two were knocked out with that strike, allowing the two vigilantes to take a moment to relax. However, they're suddenly interrupted by the sound of a disco beat. With a glare of determination, the duo turned towards the source, the edge of the roof. Suddenly, like a cloak was lifted, a giant Disco Ball came into view, which then split open, unfolding into a giant throne, a grand, golden staircase leading down to the roof. On top of the steps were five silhouettes. One looked like a punk teen with electrical sparks flying from him, one looked like a flamenco dancer, which was holding a fireball. One looked like a tough, bear-like man with distinct frost upon his coat. One looked like a belly dancer with a miniature sand storm around her. And the one on the throne appeared to wield a cane topped with a diamond, and had what appeared to be sharp shoulder pads and a really dated hair style. Man on throne: Ah, the goody-two-shoes Songbirds, so nice to finally meet you in person. Man Songbird: Mister Cyuul... and I take it this is the Gang? Lady Songbird: Of course, you had to bring your backup dancers to a fight! The man on the throne chuckled. Cyuul: You're mistaken... I personally have been training so hard for the day to square off against you two. But, my dear Gang told me they had something against you. I'd love to personally light up the dance floor, but... I'd hate to step in their way. The man apparently named Cyuul stood from his throne, before turning towards the punk teen. Cyuul: But first... I fear we have an audience. The punk nodded, then dramatically lifted an arm, electricity emanating from his fist. Then, with a snap, an electrical shockwave extended from him, going through the whole roof. Suddenly, the camera's view is obscured by static, before being shut off. We then cut to a view of an offline monitor, a man looking on worried. Man at monitor: Oh no... Back to Shugoon The camera opens up on a shot of a servant gingerly plucking a fan from a drawer, a purple one. He then walked out a door, and down the halls, passing by numerous samurai and naginata-wielding men. Soon, he enters a throne room, and approaches a beautiful woman, who has her hair draped over half of her face. He walks up the steps, slowly unfolding the fan, before standing before her. Servant: Oh renowned Veran, I must thank you for allowing me to be in your presence. The woman in the throne, apparently named Veran, turned towards him, then sighed. The servant then began fanning her, as the camera panned out, revealing the hall to be decorated by painting after painting of Veran. ---- The camera then cuts to a village, undergoing a demon attack. Many villagers are running, terrified, while soldiers try their hardest to fight back against the demon forces. However, their resistance is cut short as a spiked ball on a chain smacks them away. The camera reveals the wielder to be an oni, a muscular being with red skin, and an iron helm. The soldiers remaining soldiers are terrified. Soldier: Do not engage Onox! Repeat, do not engage Onox! At that order, the soldiers began running away from the oni, who was still chasing after them. However, a black gauntlet garbs his shoulder, stopping him. He turns, and sees a man wearing heavy, black, samurai armor, a mask akin to a Hannya Mask, a giant, red mane, and also wielding a Kanabo, a giant war club, over his shoulder. The man in the Hannya Mask shook his head, dismissing his approach. Then, he nodded. The camera cuts to a far off view, when a red light shines in the middle of the village. Suddenly, the light shines brighter, and from it a gigantic dragon rises, before it torches the village. ---- The camera then cuts to a shot of Link walking within an ancient chamber, barely lit by torches. At the very end is a formerly eight-headed dragon, whose heads seemed to've been chopped off sometime ago. Link approached one of the stumps, which had a distinct opening. With a huff, and worried step, he proceeded into the beast, going down the neck, while holding a torch outwards. Soon, though, there's a green glow within. He walked deeper and deeper, and deep inside the beast, he spies a glowing sword, pure black, and a definite power emanating from it. Link's apprehension seemed to fade, and he got closer to it, approaching the legendary sword, before grabbing the handle, and plucking it, an intense glow enveloping the camera's view. Category:Subpages Category:Fantendo Fanon Feature 2018 Category:Previews